1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to permanent, hollow, buoyant, metallic deodorizer bars. The disclosure provides an object which floats in water and removes odor on hands upon rubbing it and flushing with liquid.
2) Description of the Related Art
The design for a metallic device to remove odors and a deodorizer bar have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,526 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,857. The present invention discloses an improved metallic device which is able to float, and thus be readily found in a body of water. The device is advantageous over soap bars which exist in the prior art, as it does not dissolve or change consistency over time.